


Legacy

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt and Sydney have an important talk
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all of this. Sydney is my RoD MC.

Sydney walked into Colt’s office trying to hide the nervous trembling of her hands. But he saw right through her efforts when he looked up from the papers splayed out on the desk in front of him, “Is everything alright?” His brows were creased with concern.

She shut the door behind her to drown out the busy noise from the shop on the other side. Since graduation, she and Colt had really turned the operation into a thriving business. She turned back to him, swallowing her nerves, “Can we talk?”

Colt stood and walked around to the front of his desk, sitting on the surface and beckoning Sydney to join him. She took his outstretched hand in hers and nestled in the space between his legs, already feeling more calm with his arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers rubbing slow circles against her back. His eyes were intent on hers, ready to process whatever it was she wanted to tell him.

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot lately. We haven’t really ever talked about it before. But I thought that maybe it’s a good time to start talking about maybe…kids?”

A devious smile crept across Colt’s face. He pulled her tighter “You want to have my kids, Sydney?” The smile was evident in his voice, calming every nerve in her body.

“Well, yeah? I mean, we have been together for a while now, and things are going really well.” She bit her lip trying to focus on the case she was pleading and not the dopey grin in Colt’s face. “And I love you. I want to have a family with you.”

Colt pulled her in, kissing her slowly, deeply. “How many are we talking here?”

She ran her hand through the hair above his ear, unable to contain her own smile any longer. Humming thoughtfully to indicate her thought process, her arms settled around his neck before answering, “Four.”

Colt’s expression turned to shock, “So few? Let’s not let these genes go to waste, Sydney.”

Despite his prickly exterior, Colt could always make Sydney laugh when he wanted to, “Let’s start the negotiations at four and see what kind of hellion spawn we churn out before we get in over our heads.” She laughed.

“Ok. So, four kids. Girls? Boys? A couple of each?” Colt planted soft kisses along her shoulder in between suggestions.

“I don’t think we are going to get to control that part.” Her voice lowered to a whisper, turning her attention to the affection Colt was offering on her skin.

He paused for a moment to look up at her, eyes full of adoration, “humor me.”

Sydney’s breath hitched as he continued his path to her neck, “All girls. There is enough testosterone around here already.”

“Four girls with your beautiful eyes,” he traced his thumb over her cheekbone as he spoke, getting lost in those very eyes for a moment, “and my hair.” He kissed her quickly, killing the protest that was already making its way across her lips as anticipated.

Sydney pulled away slightly, giggling and feeling stupid for being so nervous about this conversation. “Is that something you could see for us some time soon?” She looked back and forth between his eyes, impatiently trying to gather his answer before he gave it.

Colt nodded slowly before responding, “Of course, Sydney. There isn’t anyone else I would want to have a family with. You’re already my family; you know that. Just say the word. I’m ready for this.” And it was true. Colt had spent enough time worrying over whether or not he would be a good father someday, or if he would take on every toxic trait passed down through his family. But if Sydney trusted him and wanted him to be her children’s father, then he trusted her judgement.

“Colt, I’m ready for this too.” Tears had begun to pool in her eyes, dangerously close to falling.

Colt wrapped his arm back around her waist and swiftly flipped her around to lay on the desk before crawling over her. Every tear that threatened to fall slide down her cheeks between fits of laughter.

“Now?” She shrieked as Colt began unbuttoning her blouse and peppering kisses along her exposed skin.

“Four kids is a lot, Sydney! We don’t have time to waste.” She could feel his smile against her skin as he continued kissing along her chest, and couldn’t contain her own.

“Colt?”

He stopped his wandering to meet her gaze.

“I’m really happy.”

Colt placed a gentle kiss on her lips, cradling her face in his palms, “I’m really happy too.”


End file.
